Without Wings I Cannot Fly
by Temorali
Summary: Feliciano was an everyday Italian living with his older brother. All was well until that fateful night, when he saved the life of a mysterious stranger with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. But this man is not all that he appears. Thrust into a world he doesn't understand, Feliciano must try to survive an otherworldly war and decide what it means to love. GerIta AU, other pairings.
1. And I Met You

"_The world was a beautiful place. I knew that. But without someone special, someone who I could share it with, I found myself unable to experience the same beauty everyone else did. Until I met you."_

Feliciano Vargas watched his tree above him with a sort of hypnotized fascination. The wind rustled the branches and played with the leaves, which made sound. Shadows flickered across the grass below with a chaotic sense of order, speckled with the rays of sunlight that managed to filter through from the sky above. Did it hurt the shadows, to be pierced by such a strong force of light? Is that why they scurried madly over his face, all at once? Were they trying to escape the inevitable pain their opposite wrought?

Feliciano exhaled into the passing breeze, closing his eyes and feeling the wind upon his skin. It was another day full of wonderful weather here in Italy, with the sun beaming brightly in the sky as birds flitted from branch to branch and sang songs to the wind. The peaceful Italian people laughed and shared gelato, adding their voices to the ambiance that filled the world. It was finally tranquil here. There were no wars, no misery or dread in the hearts of the people. It was a place of joy.

But what about the shadows?

Weren't the shadows hurting?

Feliciano knew his older brother would berate him for thinking such things. _"You're an idiot," _he'd say. _"Shadows aren't alive, you moron. They don't feel anything."_

Feliciano was by no means stupid. He knew he acted ditzy and could be slow to understand things sometimes, but he knew enough. He understood that shadows were not able to think and feel like people, or like animals. But his mind would nag him just the same.

_Why do they run away if the sun doesn't hurt?_

"FELICIANO!" a voice called, scaring Feliciano out of his thoughts. He bolted upright and ran out from under his tree and into his house, where his older brother glared at him through forest green eyes. Feliciano would've normally jumped up and given Lovino a big hug, but the annoyed look on his face told him this was not a good time.

"Ve…what is it, _fratello_?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side while trying not to shiver under that rough gaze.

Lovino huffed and shook his head, frustrated. "You were sitting out under that stupid tree again, weren't you? Damn it, you're _twenty years old_ now and you still haven't grown up a bit." At Feliciano's confused look, Lovino sighed. "Work, fratellino. You're gonna be late for work."

Feliciano gasped and looked down at his watch. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Ve, sorry, I've gotta run now! I'll see you when I get back, Lovi!" With that, he turned and dashed out the door, leaving an exasperated older brother standing in the doorway, watching him leave.

* * *

Feliciano was an aspiring artist. He was an excellent painter, and loved to sketch and color and overall create beautiful works that people could enjoy. Lovino had pushed him to fulfill his dream, and with his and their neighbor Antonio's help, Feliciano had become enrolled in an arts school. However, since he was not an expert and his artworks weren't guaranteed to sell, the Italian had taken up his second greatest passion as a job- cooking.

Feliciano's cooking skills had been greedily accepted by a modest restaurant, which was once known as _Il cibo del sole_. However, after numerous jokes about the customers having to resort to photosynthesis in order to eat, the name had been cut down to merely _Il sole._ It was here that Feliciano spent much of his day, and really, the job made him happy. He loved seeing the look on people's faces when they ate his food; the way they would close their eyes and smile in bliss as they savored his creamy, delicious pasta. It made Feliciano happy to please other people, even if it was only for a short while. That was part of the reason he didn't mind having a second career.

The other being the scenery he walked through on his way there and back.

The road he traveled led him through town, across a bridge by the river, and finally, through the woods. It wasn't like he was going hiking or anything extreme like that, of course. The path was worn and visible by the many feet that had set stepped there previously. Trees rose from the ground on either side of the dirt road, their roots hidden by bushes and elegant flora. There was always birdsong in the air and wind whistling through the trees, and often, the sun would shine dreamily overhead, illuminating what was below with a soft glow. It was truly a breathtaking, gorgeous walk.

Feliciano was one of the few people who used this road nowadays. He walked to and from _Il sole_ every day, and this trek gave him time to think.

That was not the case tonight.

His boss had kept him late in response to the Valentine's Day dinner crowds, and now he was left traveling alone late into the night, bracing himself against the cool night air. Under normal circumstances this temperature wouldn't have bothered him, but what he was wearing was light, and the breeze bit right through him. The moon was low, glowing with a mysteriously eerie aura, as if mocking him. _Are you afraid of the dark, little Feli?_

Feliciano knew it wasn't safe for him to being walking around at night, alone, in the middle of the woods where no one could save him if something went wrong. But the only other option would be calling Lovino, and if he did that, he'd have to face an entirely different kind of danger. So he walked.

It was about halfway down the dirt road when Feliciano heard a noise. He stopped, raised his head, and listened in absolute silence for the sound to repeat itself. It didn't. Figuring it was simply a figment of his imagination, he shrugged and moved on. He had taken not five steps before he heard the noise again. Feliciano once again fell silent, but this time, he was rewarded with another sound. At first, Feliciano thought it was a wild animal - like a wolf or a bear or a hippo or something – and promptly grew nervous and considered climbing up a tree. However, as he heard it again, something in his brain registered this sound as human. He felt anxiety prick at his skin, but he stepped towards the woods anyway, and began to creep his way through the foliage. Each step he took tentatively, cautious, ready to run at a moment's notice. As he neared, the voice became clearer, louder, though the words were unfamiliar to Feliciano's ears. The voice sounded angry, which on its own was making the Italian want to flee, but something continued to draw him closer. Some part of his brain was screaming that this was a bad idea, that he should run, run far, far away into town and never think about this night again, that this would only end badly, but his feet kept moving forward.

And finally, he had found it. The owner of the voice was in a little forest clearing, if it could be called that. The trees were dense and there were prickly bushes of some sort scattered at their feet. Feliciano peered from out behind a tall tree, making sure he was absolutely silent. The man he had heard looked to be in his twenties – young, blonde, and powerful, with toned muscles and a lean body structure. But Feliciano's brain only noticed these things for but a moment before he noticed what was wrong with this picture. The most obvious thing was that the man was tangled in a net. Not some flimsy little thing, but a real, heavy, weighted net, which was wrapped around him like a snake constricting a mouse. The man fought it, trying in vain to free himself, muttering in that strange language all the while. Feliciano's eyes widened as his brain connected that _holy crap there was a human being trapped in a hunting net right in front of him!_ He took a step back, heart panicking, as he wracked his brain for some hint of what to do. However, that step backwards made his foot crunch rather loudly on some fallen leaves, and instantly the trapped man stilled. For a few agonizing, dead-silent moments, Feliciano prayed this man could not hear his rapid heartbeat or feel his fear as it came off him in waves.

His hopes were dashed, however, when the rough voice barked, "_Die es gibt?_ _Zeig dich!"_

While Feliciano had no idea what that meant, he knew his cover was blown. Timidly, he peeked his head out from behind the tree, watching the blonde man like a frightened animal come out of hiding. The man's expression was fierce, and he yelled again. "_Was machst du hier?"_

Feliciano shrunk back at the harsh sound of the man's voice, whimpering slightly. Cautiously, he poked his head out again, watching the other man's every move. "Ve…_non capisco quello che stai dicendo_. _Parli italiano?"_ At the confused look on the man's face, Feliciano tried again. "U-Um…I don't understand what you're saying. Do you speak English?"

The man's eyes widened almost imperceptively in realization, but he nodded. "Yes," he answered, though his voice was thick with this strange accent.

Having gotten the man to reply in a language he could understand wiped some of the fear from Feliciano's mind. He stepped out from behind the tree, fiddling nervously with his hands, but managed to come a little closer. Feliciano was close enough now that he could see the other man's eyes clearly, and when he did, his heart nearly stopped. They were so…_blue. _Feliciano had never seen eyes so blue, so pretty. For a moment he saw into the soul of this strange man. He was cold, and confused, and hurt, and so many other things Feliciano could not name. That glimpse was gone in an instant, replaced with a calculating darkness and dangerous glare. Feliciano jumped, hurriedly apologizing until that gaze softened just a little. He was scared, but Feliciano managed to stutter out, "D-Do you n-n-need any h-help?"

The blue-eyed man shifted away slightly, watching Feliciano with eyes that dared him to take a step closer. It was then that Feliciano noticed something else was wrong. This man's clothes were torn. Not casually, like he was trekking through the woods all day. They were intentionally ripped. Like he had been in a fight or something. Feliciano's eyes then travelled over the dark splotches of something that painted his body. It was too dark to notice at first, but now Feliciano was certain.

"Y-Y-You're bleeding!"

The stranger regarded him with a look that said _well duh, isn't that obvious?_ But Feliciano didn't have time to feel insulted. He ran over to the man's side and, without thinking, reached out to touch his arm where a painfully long gash covered the length of the biceps. The man snarled and backed away as far as he could, like a cornered beast, watching Feliciano's every move.

Feliciano froze, then lowered his hand. "Aren't you hurt?" he asked, lowering his eyes to the ground. For a moment, all was silent, save for the two men's quiet breathing. When the other didn't respond, Feliciano continued. "I don't want to hurt you or anything; you don't need to be afraid. I just want to help." Feliciano looked up again and stared straight into a pair of otherworldly blue eyes. "Please, let me help you."

It was evident the man was fighting with himself by the look in his face. After a moment's hesitation, he relaxed his stance, indicating it was okay for Feliciano to assist. Feliciano's eyes wandered down to where the other was rubbing his wrist absentmindedly, and wondered if it was injured, too. Deciding he couldn't help with that at the moment, Feliciano began trying to untangle the net. He worked at it stubbornly under the perceptive gaze of the blonde, but to no avail. He sat back on his haunches and studied the scene before him for a moment before reaching into his boot and pulling out a pocket knife. At the sight of glinting metal, the man was instantly on the defensive again, practically growling at the little Italian.

"V-Ve…I'm just going to use it to cut the ropes for you, okay?" Feliciano slowly reached forward and placed the metal to the net's threads, feeling the other's glare boring into his very being. He tried to ignore it the best he could, and instead focused solely on the movements of the knife. "My big brother Lovino gave this to me," Feliciano stated for no particular reason. "He said I should have something to defend myself with if I was ever attacked or something. I don't like it though. I don't want to hurt people. So I'm glad I can use this to help you instead." The smallest of smiles graced the Italian's face as he looked up again. "Thank you for letting me help you."

The man watched Feliciano with a guarded expression, obviously thinking about something. Finally, he asked, "Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why are you helping me?" Those blue eyes flitted across the Italian's face, searching for something. "Why are you out in the woods, in the middle of the night, helping some random stranger who might attack you the moment he's free?"

Feliciano pondered this, allowing his smile to drop. Eventually, he hummed, "Well, what would you have done? Would you have left them?" Not receiving an answer, Feliciano cut the rope he was on, moving to the next one. "Besides, you're hurt. And even if you weren't, I don't think you'd attack me."

The man raised an eyebrow, thoroughly curious. "And why do you believe that?"

"Because of your eyes."

Feliciano began to grow nervous as he felt the stranger watch him, looking over him with a blend of incomprehensive emotions. With one last satisfying snap, the rope he was working on tore. The Italian was about to breathe a sigh of relief but was cut off when the other man suddenly moved, pushing him aside and dashing forward. Feliciano gasped in surprise and stood up, spun around, and ran after the stranger. "Wait, you're hurt! You shouldn't be running! Hold up!"

The man in front of him stumbled suddenly, then fell, faceplanting straight into the dirt below with a surprised cry. When Feliciano caught up to him, the stranger was breathing heavily with his eyes closed, face contorted in pain. Feliciano fell to his knees and touched the man's shoulder lightly, not wanting to scare him but trying to help him at the same time. He was panicking – once again he didn't know what to do, so he just cried, "Are you okay? Wake up! Don't die, don't die, oh _Mio Dio _don't die please!"

The man's eyes fluttered open for a mere second before he drifted to sleep, away from the pain and the confusing man above him.

* * *

** _fratello (Italian): Brother_**

**_fratellino (Italian): Little brother_**

**_Il cibo del sole (Italian): The Food of the Sun_**

** _Il sole (Italian): The Sun_**

**_Die es gibt?_ _Zeig dich! (German): Who is there? Show yourself!_**

**_Was machst du hier? (German): What are you doing here?_**

**_non capisco quello che stai dicendo_. _Parli italiano? (Italian): I don't understand what you're saying. Do you speak Italian?_**

**_Mio Dio (Italian): My God_**

_Here's this little AU thing that popped into my head! I'm hoping for it to be a longer story, as I'm scripting it out right now. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reads it!_

_Also, please, if I said anything wrong, feel free to correct me! My foreign language is completely dependent on Google Translate, so if there's something wrong, please feel free to fix it!_

_This is rated T for mild swearing (thanks to Lovino haha). There will also be mild violence. But that's all, I think._

_Also, the story mainly focuses on GerIta. However, there will also be some established Spamano, and a little UsUk. Maybe PruCan, I'm not sure yet. If you don't like those pairings, don't worry, because they will by no means be the main focus of the story. Thanks for those who choose to read _Without Wings I Cannot Fly_!_

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya, but this story belongs to me._


	2. Braune Augen

"_When I met you, you turned my world upside-down. Everything I thought was true became lies, and lies became truth. But that's not necessarily a bad thing."_

_The sky roared with the sound of gunfire. Screams mixed with frightened sobbing as the wounded were left to die on the bloodstained battlefield. People were falling, shot down by their own, by people who were just like them in all ways but their ideals. It was sick. A lone man chased after the enemy soldiers, passing corpse after corpse. He'd recognized some of them. They were decent men. His friends. They didn't deserve the deaths they were handed. But that was what was expected of a soldier. They were to give their lives to a higher power, no matter if they deserved it or not._

_It was all sick._

_The man roared as he fired his weapon, shooting one of the enemies straight between his shoulders. The man barely had time to acknowledge his kill before a sharp pain tore through his thigh. He fell into one of his enemies, unable to stay upright. They both dropped their weapons as they fought each other like animals, ripping and tearing at one another, driven only by the savage instinct to survive._

_And when the survivor limped off, leaving the body of a man just like him in every way except his ideals, he felt sick._

…

It was the sunlight warming up his face that awoke him. The man opened his blue eyes drowsily. His eyelids felt heavy. When he tried to move his arm, he noticed it felt heavy, too. Why did was his body so sluggish? Suddenly growing concerned, he forced himself to sit upright, instinctively closing his eyes at the glaring light. The bed underneath him creaked as he moved around. That's when it occurred to him.

Bed.

Sunlight.

Warmth.

With a frantic motion born from fear, the man flew out of the bed and looked around. Where was he? _Where was he?! _He had never set foot in this room. He had never laid eyes on any of its possessions. Had he been captured? It was unlikely, considering the place he was in. Any enemy of his would've either shot him dead or taken him in for interrogation. Which wouldn't be as nice as waking up in a cozy room on his own, he knew that much. So…where did that leave him?

There was only one way to find out.

The man reached for his pistol, but found he no longer had it. He looked around before grabbing a pocket knife that was lying on top of a bookshelf in the corner. The sight of the knife made his head swim, but he pushed the annoyance away and limped to the door. A shock of pain flew through his wrist when he tried to turn the doorknob, and with a grunt of surprise, he remembered it was probably sprained. But there was no time for that now. He tore the door open and surveyed his surroundings, before slinking down the hallway to where he figured the front door would be. He held the pocket knife ready, crouched low, eyes alert. He traveled around the house for just a few minutes before the front door was within his sights. He could make it. He would run to the door and get out of here and figure out where "here" was. He would go home.

_But where is that?_

The man shook his thoughts away and ran. He was almost there, he was going to make it, he was-

_WHAM!_

Dizzy. Hurt. Confused. He was face down on the ground, but it wasn't the ground, because it was soft. What had he run into? The pocket knife was thrown to the side just out of his reach, but he was too disoriented to care. _Why did he hurt so much?_

"V-Ve…good morning."

The man froze. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up, and was met with the most beautiful pair of bright brown eyes he had ever seen. His heart tripped over itself – he couldn't move, he was frozen, and it took reminding himself where he was lying to force himself into action. He threw himself off the brown-eyed man in a frenzy, retreating a few feet with panicked breaths. He clutched at his chest with his uninjured hand as he desperately tried to regain control of himself. The brown eyed man, however, stood up and smiled as he looked down on the blonde.

"Ve, I see your wounds are doing a little better! That's really good!"

The man looked down at himself and was shocked for the umpteenth time that morning. Bandages were wrapped around his abdomen and arm, along with any other nicks or scratches he had sustained in that battle. He couldn't see it, but he could also feel a bandage pressed around the bullet wound in his thigh. Looking up at the man above him, he asked, "How long was I out?"

The man made that curious little "ve" sound as he thought to himself. "I dunno…three days? –ish?"

Three days. "_Verdammt_!" he yelled, hitting the ground beside him. He instantly regretted it, as he suddenly remembered that his damn wrist was _sprained_, and he swore under his breath and curled his arm under his chest as he bent over, closing his eyes in pain.

The light brush of fingertips on his arm made him stop and look upwards. The man's concerned gaze bore into him, but he inched backward regardless.

"Your wrist is hurt, isn't it? I would've helped but I wasn't sure…" The man's auburn hair fell into his eyes as he lowered his gaze. "You were so beaten up, I wasn't sure if you would be okay. _Sono così felice che tu stia bene._ _Non so cosa avrei fatto se tu morissi…"_

While he couldn't understand Italian, he did register that the brunette was starting to cry, and felt an odd sense of guilt rush over him. Gently, so as not to scare the smaller man, he reached out with his good arm and pat his shoulder awkwardly. "Um…well, I'm okay, so. Thanks."

The smaller Italian sniffled and looked into the blonde's face, then held out a shaky hand. "My name is Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas."

Still wary, the blonde refused Feliciano's hand and instead used the wall to stand up. His first thought was that he shouldn't give this man his name, that it was dangerous. But, Feliciano had been nothing but kind and emotional so far, so…"Ludwig Beillschmidt."

Feliciano didn't seem offended in the slightest by Ludwig's manners, instead continuing to wear that goofy smile as he watched the other man. "Ludwig, huh? It's nice to meet you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig watched this strange man before him with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He seemed so nice, so innocent. If this was a ploy, it was one of the best he'd seen yet. But, where was the logic in that? Although, Ludwig had never talked with someone like him before. Not someone who so genuinely seemed to care. Everyone he met would kill for something. It was just a matter of time until Ludwig found out what that was for Feliciano.

Feliciano fidgeted uncomfortably before his eyes settled on the pocket knife lying some feet away. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look back at Ludwig again. "You took my knife, Ludwig? That wasn't nice. You know my brother gave that to me?"

_"My big brother Lovino gave this to me. He said I should have something to defend myself with if I was ever attacked or something. I don't like it though. I don't want to hurt people. So I'm glad I can use this to help you instead."_

Ludwig gasped as the memory came back to him. That's right, he had been injured, and trapped, but this man saved him from the net with the knife and – "You're the man from the woods."

Feliciano nodded, the odd curl on the side of his head bouncing slightly. "You tried to run away from me as soon as I freed you though. I was really worried when you passed out like that." He nibbled on his lower lip, as if to hold in tears. "Please, don't run away while you're hurt. That's how people…"

Ludwig nodded to show he understood. He knew he had to leave, but for now, he supposed he had to say whatever would keep the Italian in front of him from breaking down. "Alright, don't – don't cry. I'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

An awkward silence fell over the two as they tried to come up with something else to say, but for the moment, found nothing. Suddenly, the smell of something burning wafted into the room, and Feliciano jumped. "VE! I forgot about the pasta!" with a start, he ran into the room he came from earlier (when Ludwig had run into him like a charging bull) forgetting completely about the wounded man leaning against his wall in his hallway.

Ludwig stared after Feliciano for a moment before sighing and walked closer to the kitchen entrance. A glare of metal caught the edge of his vision, and Ludwig turned to find the pocket knife still lying uselessly on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, examining it for the very first time. It was a simple thing, nothing flashy or special about it. It was just a simple pocket knife. Slightly disappointed, Ludwig stuffed it in his pocket and entered the kitchen, where Feliciano was frantically trying to save what was left of his pasta. The Italian jumped from place to place, turning the cooking fires off, stirring the bowl, anything that needed to be done. He barely noticed the taller man had come in the room until he almost ran into him, which then led to muttering multiple apologies and trying not to agitate him much. Then Feliciano paused, as if a thought had occurred to him.

"Ve, Ludwig, you must be really hungry! Why don't you eat lunch with me?"

"No, I'm fine," Ludwig said, stepping back a little. He was about to say something else when his stomach growled loudly. Ludwig felt his face flush with embarrassment as Feliciano simply stared, dumbstruck, at his abdomen area.

"Heehee, well, it seems your tummy has something else to say, Ludwig! So come on, sit down!" Feliciano ushered Ludwig to the dining room table and pulled out a chair for him. "The pasta's a little overcooked so I hope it'll be okay." At Ludwig's lack of response, Feliciano left quickly to get everything set up. He returned with two plates full of creamy, steaming pasta, and the scent that drifted up to Ludwig's nose made his mouth water. Feliciano flashed another pleased smile and said, "Eat up!"

Ludwig watched Feliciano hesitantly before picking up his fork. Normally, he wouldn't dare eat anything he hadn't made himself. In his line of work, poisoned food and drink were by no means uncommon, so one had to be very particular about where they ate and with whom. But dammit, Ludwig hadn't eaten in days and if he didn't eat this now he'd go mad. Still watching Feliciano's face for any change in expression, he raised the food to his mouth and took a bite.

He gasped.

* * *

**_Verdammt (German): Dammit_**

**_Sono così felice che tu stia bene._ _Non so cosa avrei fatto se tu morissi (Italian): I'm so glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do if you died._**

_So, here's the second chapter...I know it kind of sucks, but I had to cut it off before the next part due to viewpoint and word count._

_So we finally learn Ludwig's name, but not much else! Why is he so secretive? What is "his line of work"? Who knows? I'll bet his belly does~_

_Anyway, please, don't let this bad chapter discourage you from reading! I'm going to start writing the next chapter immediately, so stay tuned!_


	3. Already, Your Departure

"_I had only known you for a few days, yet it seemed to me a lifetime. As you walked away, I found myself wondering, 'Why didn't I let myself know you longer?''_

Feliciano was concerned when Ludwig seemed reluctant to eat his pasta. The blonde had given both the plate of food and Feliciano wary glares, which made Feliciano nervous. What was he waiting for? Did the pasta really look that unappetizing? He knew it was overcooked, and it wasn't his best, but surely it didn't look bad enough to be worthy of such an intense stare?

The Italian's worries were instantly blown to bits as soon as the food entered the blonde's mouth, however. Blue eyes widened in surprise before fluttering closed in absolute bliss, and Feliciano could see Ludwig savoring the taste of the creamy noodles on his tongue. A huge grin quickly made its way to Feliciano's face as he bounced in his seat across from Ludwig. He waited until Ludwig had swallowed before leaning across the table eagerly.

"Ve, Ve, did Ludwig like it? Was it tasty?"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Ja. It was delicious."

Feliciano was practically beaming with joy. He sat back in his chair and swayed back and forth happily. "I'm really glad Ludwig likes my pasta! I'll have to make you more sometime. Pasta's better when it's not burned, after all." Feliciano followed Ludwig's every moment as he continued eating the food in front of him. "Say, would Ludwig like it if I cooked for him again?"

Ludwig slowed, raising his eyes to meet Feliciano's. Once again, he found those blue eyes positively hypnotizing. "I cannot stay here, Feliciano. I have to get back to…" he paused, as if searching for the right words. He couldn't find them. "Anyway, when I leave, I probably won't be able to come back again."

Feliciano's gaze dropped, and he poked at his pasta with absentmindedly. "Where do you have to go, Ludwig?"

Ludwig averted his gaze, offering no response. Feliciano's mind burned with all the questions he wanted to ask this mysterious man. _What is it that's so important to you, Ludwig? Why did I find you tangled in a _net _of all things, in the middle of the woods? Who hurt you? Why were you hurt in the first place? Why can't you tell me anything?_ Instead of verbally attacking his guest, however, Feliciano bit the inside of his cheek and held it all in. It was obvious Ludwig wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't seem to be comfortable around people – Feliciano had not been blind to all the calculating glares, the suspicious glances, the instant checks for anything that could be used as a weapon or escape route. The biggest question Feliciano found he could ask was, _why are you so afraid?_

"I…My life is not easy, Feliciano." Ludwig's voice snapped the Italian back to reality, and brown eyes locked on a face that was turned away. "There are many things that I do, for what I believe. They are not all good things. You have to believe me when I say that I cannot share this information with you." Ludwig's head turned, and vibrant blue eyes burned into soft brown. "I apologize, but that's how it has to be."

Feliciano couldn't speak. His throat tightened, his palms grew sweaty, but he couldn't move an inch. Those eyes had him trapped, like a deer in headlights. For what seemed an eternity the two men sat facing each other, unmoving, unblinking, staring at nothing but the other's eyes. They came from two completely different lives, Feliciano realized. He had known so earlier, of course, but now – staring into these battle-hardened eyes of the wounded man – he felt the truth really start to sink in. Ludwig was no stranger to violence, to the harsh realities of the world. Whatever he had, he must've fought for in some way. On the other hand you had Feliciano; he had been born into an easy life, had a job he loved as he worked towards a second, had an older brother who took care of him and kept him safe...Looking into Ludwig's eyes, it saddened Feliciano to know that Ludwig didn't have anything like that.

Finally, Ludwig broke the spell by turning his gaze down to resume eating. Feliciano looked at his own pasta, but suddenly found himself without much of an appetite. Nonetheless, he picked up his fork, twirled the noodles around its teeth, and put the food in his mouth.

* * *

Somehow, Feliciano managed to persuade Ludwig to stay for one more night, if for no reason other than to give his wounds time to heal before he went out into the world again. Ludwig had been hesitant at first, but eventually took up Feliciano's offer, retreating to the room he had awoken in that same morning. Ludwig didn't know whose room this rightly belonged to; it most likely belonged to either Feliciano or the big brother he kept on hearing about. It didn't really matter. Either way, this was the last night he planned on staying in this house. Tomorrow he would leave. He would stretch his wings and fly back to where he belonged, away from the friendly Italian and the only comfort he'd known in years.

Feeling the soft bed beneath him, Ludwig wondered for a second if leaving was really the right idea. Leaving Feliciano's house would mean going back into the cold, merciless world without such things as trust or warmth. Surely the fight would continue well without him? But no, that would mean forsaking everything he believed in, everything his own older brother had taught him. Ludwig's mind tripped over that. What had become of his brother, anyway? It had been so long since he'd last seen him. Part of him wondered if the man was even still alive.

Ludwig let his eyes wander over to the digital clock at his side. It was 1:08, already well into the night. As he were, he was too agitated to sleep. Ludwig roughly pushed aside his bed covers, swinging his feet over the edge. Slowly, as to not wake the house's other occupant, Ludwig crept through the hall and made his way to the front door. With a quiet creak, the doorknob turned and the door opened, and he stepped outside.

The cool night air felt like bliss in Ludwig's lungs. It was sharp, but not cold, breezes occasionally blowing past the man's tall figure. Ludwig looked up and saw a sky full of peaceful stars, glittering prettily without a care in the world. It had been far too long since he had seen a night so calm, Ludwig noticed. He longed to be free with the wind once more, to do nothing but live without worrying every night about what the morning would bring next. Hopefully, a day like that would come in his lifetime. For now, however, he could do nothing but wait, and survive.

Movement to his left caught Ludwig's attention. The wind was blowing the branches of a tree in seemingly random directions. The moonlight cast a serene glow on each individual leaf, illuminating the whole, piece by little piece. It was pretty. There were few things in life that were pretty without consequence, but there were trees. At least he had that.

Ludwig studied the tree for a moment longer before he approached it. He lowered himself to the cool grass underneath and stared up, where he could see the moon in glimpses behind the branches. He was much more used to the outdoors, like this; instantly Ludwig felt himself relaxing, closing his eyes, breathing in rhythm to the tempo of the wind. His last thought before he drifted to sleep was more hope or a wish than a statement. For once, he allowed himself the pleasure.

He thought, _one day I'll be free._

* * *

Feliciano didn't know what it was that woke him so early that morning. He hated waking up before the sun. Lovino would often yell at him for oversleeping, but then again, Lovino was probably worse in that aspect.

It was currently 5:44 in the morning. That was like, at _least_ five hours before his normal wake-up time on a Saturday. No matter how desperately he struggled, however, Feliciano found he couldn't force himself to go back to sleep. Seeing no other option besides lying there uselessly for another who-knows-how-many hours, the Italian stood up, got dressed, and exited his brother's bedroom.

Looking out his kitchen window, he saw the sun was still absent from its normal place in the morning sky. Feliciano yawned, wishing over and over he could just go back and sleep for a while longer, but he knew that wasn't the case. Now he'd have to wait all day until his daily three-o-clock siesta to get more rest.

As Feliciano sat at his table, trying to decide what one does at six in the morning, he felt his thoughts slowly drift back to Ludwig. Ever since he had met the blue-eyed stranger in the woods less than a week ago, he hadn't been able to keep his thoughts away. There were so many unanswered questions that ran through his head, and it frustrated Feliciano to no end knowing he may never have his answers. But then, part of Feliciano didn't care. He saved this man's life, and in essence, that Ludwig was still breathing was all that really mattered. Although, even though they'd barely talked, Feliciano had started enjoying the other man's company. Then he remembered Ludwig's words.

_When I leave, I probably won't be able to come back again._

What would it be like, without Ludwig around him ever again? He knew the thought was silly – he barely knew the man, and they hadn't spent more than five days under the same roof – but the thought occurred to him all the same. Would he feel lonely? The only people he could really call true friends were his older brother Lovino and their neighbor Antonio, who were both so obsessed with each other they barely had time to spare for him. Feliciano had many other friends, of course, but they were just the kind that could leave without taking a piece of Feliciano with them. Somehow, he had a feeling Ludwig wasn't like that.

Feliciano stood from the table and walked lightly to the door to his bedroom where Ludwig slept. He needed to make sure Ludwig was still there, that he hadn't run away before at least saying goodbye. When Feliciano cracked the door open slightly, his heart nearly stopped.

Feliciano ran into every room in the house. He tore open doors loudly in a panic, searching for a head of blonde hair or a pair of blue eyes. He checked everywhere. In the storage room, in the bathrooms, the closet, under the sofa, it didn't matter. _No luck no luck no luck no luck._ The last room he checked was the living room, and when he didn't find him, he ran out the front door.

Relief washed over Feliciano so quickly he almost fell to his knees. Ludwig was there, in front of him, lying under his tree. The man's eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell with even breaths, indicating to Feliciano he was asleep. The Italian inched forward, careful to not wake him from his slumber, then settled down about two feet away. Good. Good, Ludwig hadn't left him.

_No, but he will tomorrow. You won't be able to stop him, little Feli._

At least he'd get the chance to say goodbye.

Not knowing what else there was to do, Feliciano watched let his mind wander. Tomorrow – or rather, later today – Ludwig would be leaving to rejoin whatever life he had lived before. It was plain as day Ludwig's life was dangerous. That he had been wounded and paid the idea little heed was like a giant neon sign screaming he'd been in this situation before. But why? There were no wars near here at this time. Was Ludwig a part of the Mafia? The idea had crossed his mind, but even if it was an option, the Mafia would have finished him once and for all instead of leaving him to die in the forest somewhere. On that note, why had Ludwig been caught under a net in the first place? People didn't use nets like that anymore, at least not on people. Fish and birds, maybe, but not people. It was strange. Everything about Ludwig was strange. It was obvious there was far more to Ludwig's story than he would ever bother to explain.

Feliciano continued to let himself wonder about the man lying before him for the rest of the morning. Eventually the sun rose from the horizon, its bright, fiery rays creeping along the ground to where the two men sat under a tree. Upon feeling the sun's warmth touch his skin, Ludwig shifted, his eyes fluttering open. He didn't move for a few moments, trying to decide if he was awake or not, until his gaze slid over to where Feliciano was sitting, facing him. Ludwig hurriedly pushed himself up, wincing at the pain his injuries brought him, and retreated until his back hit the stump of the tree, where he regarded Feliciano with one of his dangerously animalistic looks.

"Ve…Ludwig, it's just me. Why are you running away?"

Ludwig's eyes slowly widened as he realized what Feliciano had said, and he relaxed a fraction of an inch. Muscles still tense, however, he glared at the man in front of him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Feliciano shrunk involuntarily at the scolding, but didn't comment. Instead, he nervously asked, "How are your injuries doing?"

Ludwig sighed in exasperation before undoing the bandage on his arm. The long gash that had defaced his skin only four days ago was already mostly healed, leaving nothing but a scab where the wound should have been.

"Wow," Feliciano stared at the scab with wide eyes before looking at Ludwig's face. "You sure heal quickly, huh? How's your wrist?"

Ludwig's eyes darkened slightly. "Still sprained. But that's probably more because I reinjured it yesterday instead of taking care of it."

Feliciano nodded, and everything fell silent again. Ludwig began rewrapping the bandage around his arm without a word, and Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. Finally, in an attempt to strike up conversation, Feliciano threw out a random topic. "So, uh…you like this tree too, huh?"

Ludwig stared at him with an incredulous expression, eyes telling how pathetic a topic that was, and Feliciano blushed embarrassedly. Nevertheless, Ludwig decided to humor him. "Yes. It's very calming."

"Th-That's what I think, too. I always lay under this tree, but then Lovino has to yell at me to get to work because I'm always late."

"Lovino's the name of your older brother?"

Feliciano nodded. Another silence fell over the two, and it hung almost tangibly over their heads. Feliciano tried to wrack his brain for something else to say, anything, but this time, Ludwig was the one who spoke.

"Feliciano."

"Ve?"

"If you had wings, would you fly away from here?"

The question was so abstract, so out of this world, that Feliciano felt he had to confirm he had heard Ludwig correctly. "Um…say that again?"

Ludwig scratched the back of his head as he avoided Feliciano's eyes. "You know. If you could grow wings, and fly away from everything, from this life, would you?"

So he _had_ heard correctly. He wondered about this for a moment. It was impossible, of course; but, if he could leave everything behind and make a new life for himself, would he? A part of him felt like he would. He could go out, find new friends, explore the world, discover for himself what it truly meant to be free. But, then he'd have to leave his brother behind. He would miss Lovino, and Antonio, and the lazy mornings in Italy, and the walk to and from his job…

Feliciano opened his mouth to respond, but just then, a loud voice called out from across the street.

"FELICIANO!"

Ludwig's head snapped up and he deftly stood, alert, using the tree as support. Feliciano sighed and looked to where Lovino was storming across the street, anger written in his fine features. A sleepy Spaniard followed a ways behind, yawning and saying something about wanting to cuddle or the like. Lovino ignored him and marched straight up to his younger brother, putting himself determinedly between Feliciano and Ludwig. He snorted, straightened his back, puffed out his chest, and tried his best to look as intimidating as possible as he glared up at the blonde.

"And just who the hell are you?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, watching the Italian with an unconcerned gaze. Even slouched against the tree, Ludwig was taller than Lovino. "I think I should be asking _you_ that."

Feliciano flinched.

Lovino's eye twitched and his fists clenched at his sides. "Look pal, I don't really give two shits about who you are or where you came from. But if I found out you laid even a damn _finger_ on my little brother I swear to God I'll – h-hey! Antonio, put me down! Antonio!"

Antonio flashed Ludwig an apologetic smile as he lifted the thrashing Italian off the ground. "_Lo siento, mi amigo._ Lovi gets really upset whenever someone talks to his brother. But don't pay him any mind, he's just being overprotective." Antonio seemed to be oblivious to Lovino's punches, which earned him an amused glance from the blonde. "It's actually pretty sweet," he added, earning him a frantic kick to the shin.

Feliciano stood and moved to stand beside Ludwig. "Ve, don't be mad at Ludwig, _fratello_. He hasn't done anything bad!"

Lovino glared down at Ludwig from his raised position in Antonio's arms, and Feliciano couldn't tell if it was intimidating or degrading. Ludwig glanced from Lovino to Feliciano to Lovino again. "So, this is the older brother Feliciano's been talking about?" He ignored the furious bout of swearing that ensued and looked past him at the apologetic Spaniard. "But who's he?"

Antonio offered a friendly smile. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I'm these rascals' next door neighbor. Nice to meet you, Ludwig."

With a well-placed kick, Lovino managed to free himself from the Spaniard's arms, then proceeded to walk over to Feliciano and Ludwig. He jabbed Ludwig's chest angrily and bared his teeth like a beast. "I don't care if these damn idiots get all friendly with you. I don't like you, so you can beat it."

"_Fratello_! That's not fair! Ludwig is hurt and-"

"No, Feliciano, it's okay."

Feliciano and Lovino looked up at Ludwig with surprised eyes. Ludwig looked at one, then the other, before meeting Feliciano's gaze steadily. "I told you I was leaving today anyway, remember? I might as well get an early start."

Feliciano's eyes fell and Lovino gave a triumphant snort. Antonio put a hand on the latter's shoulder, who let himself be pulled a (short) distance away, his eyes trained on the other two the entire time.

Ludwig looked down at the little Italian standing before him. Feliciano's lip quivered as he tried desperately to hold in unbidden tears. It was a shock when Ludwig's fingers touched his chin, gently lifting his head up to meet that pair of blue eyes that fascinated him so. Ludwig's gaze traveled over the Italian's face, once more searching for some indescribable something. They were close enough Feliciano could feel Ludwig's breath on his face, and he froze, unable to move. He felt something placed in his hand, but his brain didn't register what it was. He was too focused on those impossibly blue eyes, watching him…

…And then Ludwig whispered two words. Then he pulled back, and walked past Feliciano, who stood frozen in place, his brain still trying to comprehend what was happening. He looked down at his closed hand; in it, his pocket knife. Feliciano instantly broke out of his trance and spun around, running after Ludwig. He heard Lovino shout from behind him, but he ignored him, and leapt forward and grabbed Ludwig's hand. The taller man looked down curiously at the Italian, and Feliciano slipped the knife back into the hand he currently held. Ludwig gave him a confused look, and Feliciano offered a tight smile.

"Keep it. That way, if you get caught in a net again, you'll be able to free yourself."

Ludwig blinked, once, twice, then put the knife away in his pocket. He gave Feliciano one last smile, said his thanks, then turned and walked down the street once more.

Feliciano watched as Ludwig left, step by step. He felt Lovino make his way to his side and mutter "good riddance", whereas Antonio placed a comforting hand on Feliciano's shoulder and said nothing. But the only words Feliciano recognized were the ones echoing in his head, the two simple words Ludwig had whispered that suddenly meant more than a thousand words anyone else could have screamed.

But Feliciano didn't cry, because it would be silly to cry over a man he had just met, wouldn't it?

As he watched Ludwig fade into the distance, all he could focus on were those two words.

_Goodbye, Feliciano._

* * *

**_Lo siento, mi amigo (Spanish): I'm sorry, my friend._**

_Oh, Lovino. You're such a meanie, yelling at Luddy and kicking your boyfriend. But we all love you anyway._

_So, you're probably wondering what's going to happen from here on out, aren't you? Don't worry, Ludwig will be back; I've barely even gotten started after all!_

_As always, if you find any grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out. Otherwise, I didn't have any foreign speaking in this one really, so I don't think I have to fix much of that._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fat chapter! I'll try and start the next one soon!_


	4. Raindrops and Angels' Wings

"_For an eternity I dreamt of meeting you again, but never had I thought it'd be so. You and I were on two separate paths that crossed once only by chance. I never believed I'd be lucky enough for them to cross a second time."_

It had been nearly a year since Ludwig had walked down that street.

Nearly an entire year Feliciano had paused upon seeing his tree, every time he stepped out the front door. For nearly an entire year Feliciano had stopped midway down the forest trail to listen for a voice he could no longer hear. Lovino had told Feliciano he was better off without the blonde, that nothing good could have ever come from a man like him. Some rational part of his brain understood and accepted what Lovino was saying, so he nodded when spoken to and moved on to continue his day. But there was a larger, stronger part of him – he didn't quite know if it was his mind or not – that told him Ludwig wasn't a bad person. That part of him cast watchful gazes into the woods, stopped his feet upon looking down that long street, eyes alert as he tried to catch even a glimpse of those impossibly blue eyes again.

Every day, Feliciano had been left disappointed and dejected. _Every single day_.

For nearly an entire year Feliciano had waited.

…

"_Hola_, Feli! Why so glum?"

Feliciano looked up into Antonio's smiling face and tried his best to return the effort. "Oh, did I look sad? I didn't mean to." The Italian inwardly cringed at that last sentence. Even he knew how bad that had sounded.

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to Feliciano. They were currently in the Spaniard's living room, seated on a large, tan-colored sofa. Feliciano had come to visit per Antonio's request, since Lovino was too busy buying groceries, but realized he had done nothing but mope around, staring out the large window to his right. He suddenly felt himself growing nervous, and was about to apologize, but the carefree yet all-knowing smile on the older man's face stopped him.

"Is this about Ludwig again?"

Antonio had been the only person Feliciano had really confided in about his meeting with Ludwig. The only other people who knew about him were his older brother (who tried to avoid talking about the topic unless absolutely necessary) and Francis, who worked at the same restaurant as him. And Francis only knew because he had some freaky sixth sense about such matters, and all but forced it out of the worried Italian. Antonio was probably the only person other than Feliciano to know the whole story, and as a result, was the man Feliciano had gone to whenever he needed to get his anxieties off his chest.

Remembering he needed to respond, he simply nodded and quietly said, "Yeah."

Antonio thought for a moment, tapping his finger against his chin. "Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked up upon hearing his name. "Ve?"

"Feliciano," Antonio repeated again, "do you want to see Ludwig again?"

All Feliciano could do was give a weak nod.

"Do you think Ludwig wants to see you again?"

This was something Feliciano had spent more time than he should have thinking about. Even if, by some impossible chance, their paths did cross…would Ludwig be happy? Did Ludwig miss him, or think about him, even a little? The chances of that seemed depressingly slim. "Probably not," he admitted.

"But there's the possibility he does?"

"I guess."

"Then," Antonio's emerald eyes glimmered with something akin to excitement, or hope, as he spoke. "You have to believe you'll meet again. They say if two people love each other, they'll always come back to each other, right?"

Feliciano tilted his head at Antonio curiously. "Ve? Love?"

Antonio blushed and scratched the back of his head, a bright grin splitting his face. "At least, that's what I always think about Lovino and me…"

As if on cue, the Spaniard's front door was brutally kicked open, revealing a second Italian wearing his typical scowl on his face. Antonio jumped up off the couch and ran over, wrapping Lovino up in a tight hug. "Lovi, Lovi, welcome back! You look adorable as always, yes you do, my cute little Lovi…!"

At the showy display of affection, a fierce blush spread over Lovino's face and reached up to his ears. He made no move to remove himself from Antonio's embrace until he caught sight of Feliciano giggling on the sofa, to which he cursed indignantly and shoved the Spaniard away. Antonio joined in with Feliciano's giggles, poking Lovino's face all the while.

"Awww, Lovino, you are so cu-ute! You look just like a tomato!"

If even possible, Lovino's face reddened further, and he leapt forward with the intention of maiming the Spaniard. However, Antonio used the opportunity to lean in and steal a quick kiss, which left the other man instantly silenced. Antonio smiled, then took Lovino's hand and led him over to the sofa where Feliciano was and sat them both down. It was rare Feliciano got to see Lovino so tame, and it made him happy Antonio was able to calm him down like that. Antonio was a good man, and his love for Lovino was so deeply engraved in his eyes that Feliciano had few worries about the Spaniard breaking his brother's heart. Lovino's eyes slid past Antonio's form and onto Feliciano, then his eyes widened, like he'd just remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I was got a call when I stopped by the house a few minutes ago, _fratellino_. Your boss wants you to come in for work today. Said something about half the other workers being sick or whatever. I say you leave the man to figure out this damn mess on his own, since it's your day off and all. You shouldn't give a shit about work on your day off, you know?"

"No, it's no problem. I have nothing to do anyway," Feliciano sang as he stood up and stretched.

"You sure, Feliciano?" Antonio asked, glancing outside. "It's already getting pretty late outside. It'll probably be dark by the time you get home."

"Ve, that's okay," Feliciano responded with a quick smile. As he was putting on his jacket, before stepping out the door, he threw a glance back over his shoulder and said, "I'll be back sometime tonight!" And then he was gone.

Neither man on the couch said a word as the door clicked closed. After some time, Lovino spoke up, his voice low. "What were you two talking about?"

Antonio smiled and leaned over, resting his head on the Italian's shoulder and allowed his eyes to close peacefully. "Oh, you know. The weather."

Lovino sighed and bent his neck to look up at the ceiling. "Feliciano still hasn't given up on him?"

"I don't know if he ever will."

Lovino huffed, but said no more. Antonio's eyes opened and slid up to look at his partner's face, suddenly serious. "Lovino, if I were the one that walked away, would you wait for me like that?"

Lovino regarded Antonio with a bemused expression. "Like that? Hell no."

When Antonio's brow furrowed in either confusion or skepticism, Lovino had to bite back a chuckle. His expression earnest, Antonio pushed forward. "But, you would? Wait, I mean?"

The Italian closed his forest green eyes and leaned back on the couch, sinking deep into the cushions. Feeling Antonio's warmth against his skin, his pensive stare as he awaited an answer, the waves of nervousness that seemed to radiate off his normally confident form… "Yeah, I'd wait for you, jerk. But I swear if you ever _do_ leave, you'd sure as hell better promise you're gonna come back."

Antonio's gaze softened immediately, and he nuzzled into the smaller man's shoulder again as he relaxed. "I don't think you'd have to worry about that, Lovi."

Without looking, Lovino asked, "And why's that?"

"Because no matter how many miles stand between us, no matter the consequences or the time it'll take or my reasons for leaving, I'll always come back." Antonio's voice quieted so much, Lovino could barely pick up on the words. "As long as you love me, nothing could keep me away."

Lovino wanted to tell Antonio how terribly cheesy his little speech had been, but something held him back. Instead, he ran his thin fingers gently through Antonio's soft brown curls, and placed his lips to the top of his head, watching as the sun set through the glass in the window.

…

_Il sole_ had, in fact, been hit with a surprise dinner crowd that night, and surprisingly, it was no exaggeration on his boss's part when he had said that literally half the workforce was absent. That had left Francis and Feliciano, along with a few other people, to cook for an unfair amount of customers. Once the rush had died down, that same group of people had to be forced to clean up the place, despite the groans and the wails of protest that escaped each of their mouths. It was already past midnight when the tired cooks had been allowed to leave.

As if it weren't bad enough, rain had started to fall an hour ago, and it had turned from simply raining to an all-out thunderstorm.

Feliciano cried out as lightning struck somewhere in the distance, instinctively ducking his head and moving away from the window. He felt himself back up against something and jumped, spinning around.

Francis watched him with a concerned expression, his normally spick-and-span appearance worn from the endless hours of working. With a gentle voice, he asked, "Will you be able to get home safely on your own, Feli? If not, I can give you a ride…"

Feliciano squeaked as he tried to keep himself calm as the thunder rolled in. "N-N-No, I'll be okay. I'm gonna give my brother a call to pick me up…_Grazie_."

Francis nodded once before putting on his nice coat – Feliciano felt bad because it would probably get ruined in the downpour – and walking out the door. Feliciano managed his way to one of the tables and sat down, took out his phone, and dialed Lovino's number.

It rang. And rang. And rang. It rang until the voicemail kicked in, leaving Feliciano off-put. He tried one more time, then tried Antonio's cell, then both of their houses' numbers… No good. The Italian cast a nervous glance outside, where white flashes dominated the sky, lighting up each individual raindrop as they pounded on the muddy earth. Feliciano gulped. Why didn't he ask Francis to stay around for just a little longer? He was now the only person left in the building. Alone. With an entire vicious lightning storm standing between him and home.

He knew it was stupid, but really, what other choice did he have? Feliciano raised his coat up over his head, gathered every shred of courage he could muster, and _ran_.

Almost instantly he was soaked to the bone, despite the coat offering whatever minuscule resistance it could. He forgot all about it when the next flash of lightning lit up the sky, thunder not far behind. Feliciano bit back a scream as he pushed forward on the slick ground. The trees on either side of him loomed high above him, looking down at him with hungry smiles etched into their skin. The moon was nonexistent tonight, not even present to mock him as it often did. All that could be seen was rain and dark clouds. How desperately Feliciano found himself wishing for the sun to come out. The sun would chase away all these scary things. The sun would…

Suddenly, Feliciano's foot slipped on the thick mud beneath. He fell forward, and managed to catch himself on a low-hanging branch – narrowly avoiding being covered in the muck. He allowed himself to breathe a sigh a relief, then stood himself back up on shaky feet. He was about to start moving again when a strange sound reached his ears. He paused. It was hard to hear beyond the pouring rain and the thunder, but…it was there. Gunfire, and the sound of people shouting. Feliciano's head whipped up, his eyes suddenly focused on some distant place beyond the trees. _Ludwig._

If running towards a man while alone in the woods in the dark had been stupid before, Feliciano was now insane. The forest looked different due to the weather, but his feet carried him to that place, where he had traveled every week, looking for those blue eyes. He stumbled through the dense trees, ignoring the thunder and lightning, focused only on Ludwig. Would he see Ludwig again? Was he okay?

Feliciano broke into the familiar forest clearing and stopped. There was nothing. It was just as it had been every day since Ludwig's disappearance, and he could have sworn he felt his heart begin to break. Just then, however, another shout rang out from his left – senses alert once more, Feliciano ran in the direction of the voice. They were rapidly getting louder as Feliciano grew closer, and he wheezed out exhausted breaths, legs beginning to give out. He slowed and put a hand against a nearby tree for support. Upon hearing a shriek, Feliciano's head snapped up, and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

The trees were sparser here, at the edge of the woods. If one looked past them, they could see a large expanse of empty field spread until the horizon. However, Feliciano didn't care about all that. All he could focus on in the midst of all the chaos were the angels.

Men and women darted across the sky, kept aloft by large, feathery _wings. _Feliciano couldn't believe it, and he raised a hand to his mouth in an empty gasp. _People_ were _flying_, spiraling through the air in a sort of organized madness. He couldn't see their faces, but Feliciano's fascination got put on hold as soon as he saw what they were holding.

Various weapons, ranging from swords to modern-day guns, were poised by each angel as they prepared their strike. Feliciano could see some break off into pairs as they fought each other, and he took a step back in horror as an angel fell from the sky, pure white wings trailing behind him. The angel landed not ten feet away from Feliciano's current position, and the Italian could see the injury – a horrible gash covered the length of the torso, probably from one of those wicked looking swords. The angel didn't move. Feliciano whimpered, then screamed as a machine gun sounded nearby. He turned away from the violence, and almost begun running the other way, when a woman lowered herself from the sky and landed in his pathway. She, too, had wings – slender, beautiful, silver wings, that accentuated her elegant form. Her eyes, however, were colder than ice, watching Feliciano's trembling form void of any human emotion. She took a step towards Feliciano, which caused him to squeak pathetically and jump backward. Her emotion didn't change as she pressed on, forcing Feliciano back in equal measures, not looking nor caring where he was ending up. He watched the scary lady's face as he retreated, looking for any hint of what she was planning, anything –

\- And then he bumped into something behind him.

Slowly, he turned and looked up at the person he had run into. A smiling, tall man looked down at him, his violet eyes scanning Feliciano's form unblinking. Feliciano trembled, then backed in the other direction, attempting to escape this man's all-knowing stare. He only succeeded in running into the scary lady, who watched him like a hawk would a field mouse. Feliciano was trapped. He was trapped between two angels with guns, and there was no way he could escape. He was, in fact, a field mouse, abandoned on an empty road with hawks on either side of him.

The male angel – the one with the violet eyes – smiled and tapped Feliciano's arm amusedly. When Feliciano yelped in shock and fear, the man tilted his head curiously. "What's wrong? Don't humans usually like angels?" Feliciano didn't respond, his eyes looking frantically between the man's eternally smiling face and the sword strapped above the gun at his waist. Catching his line of sight, the violet eyed man's grin broadened. "Ah, so that's what this is. You are just afraid of us hurting you, no? Well, don't be." He waved a hand dismissively, as if to reassure Feliciano he meant no harm. Feliciano didn't buy it. "We didn't even think a human was watching us, tonight. You're a naughty boy, spying on angels!"

Feliciano shook his head weakly. "I-I wasn't…I'll leave you alone sir, please, let me go, _sono troppo giovane per morire, per favore, mio fratello e il mio amico sono probabilmente molto preoccupato per me, solo che non mi uccidere, qualsiasi cosa, ma che, per favore..._"

Confused at the foreign tongue, the violet eyed man's brow furrowed. He turned, his massive silver wings gracefully gliding over the grass at their feet. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder as he raised his hand in some sort of signal. The lady behind Feliciano immediately sprung into action, wrapping an arm around the Italian's waist and raising a knife to his throat. The man spread his great wings, and with a single flap, shot himself back into the sky to rejoin the battle. Feliciano shook horribly as every thought he had became about the knife, how it was pressed against his skin, how he could feel the warm drops of blood at the tip. This woman was probably going to kill him, he realized then. He was going to die, alone in the rain, unless he managed to escape somehow. He only had one real chance to escape. He felt as the woman's wings beat once, then twice, then again as she began lifting the two of them into the air. While she was distracted with getting the two of them airborne, Feliciano smashed his head backward and felt a satisfying cry of surprise as the back of his skull met her nose. She involuntarily released her hold on him and he fell to the ground, winded, but not out of commission yet. _Yet_ being the key word there. The lady snarled as she spun around toward her charge, her pre-expressionless face replaced with a look of anger. Feliciano yelped and ran, back towards the woods, the trees, where he could hopefully lose her. Just as he was nearing the place he had come from, however, the woman caught up to him and grabbed his arm. Feliciano cried out as her long nails dug into the inside of his arm and drew blood, forcing him to fall to the ground. He rolled over just in time to avoid a knife strike, instead getting off with only a fine cut on his the side of his face. With surprising viciousness born from any instincts cradled in his being, he lashed out and kicked and punched and thrashed, trying to get this woman with silver wings and scary eyes off of him, away from him, anything. She kept her cool somehow, throughout the fight, and managed to pin him down on his back, his arms twisted behind him. He was trapped. She raised the knife, and time seemed to slow. Feliciano felt tears leak from his eyes, face in the dirt, and all he could think to do was mutter a rapid prayer under his breath as he closed his eyes from his fate. He was sorry he couldn't say goodbye to Lovino or Antonio, that he would never again see their faces or share a conversation or cook pasta with them. And he had never gotten to see Ludwig again. He never would get to see Ludwig again, ever, because this was it, he was going to die here at the hands of an angel and...

"FELICIANO!"

Feliciano couldn't make out the voice, but he opened his eyes upon hearing the sound of his name. Something plowed into the lady above him, forcing her off of the Italian's back, and he coughed as he pushed himself up with his arms. The woman shrieked as she clawed and kicked at a larger angel, who was dueling with her not five feet away from Feliciano's current position. He blinked, trying to clear away this blurriness in his eyes, and he slowly managed to stand up. His head felt light, and his legs were shaking like crazy, but he managed to stumble a few steps away from the fight. The larger angel looked to be a man through Feliciano's blurry vision, but looked to be beating her back, thankfully. Or, at least, he hoped that was a good thing. If this angel just wanted to kill him, too, the Italian knew there was nothing he could do about it.

The fight looked fierce, with wings tangling up in each other as they brawled. The man had the upper hand, however, and after a while, the woman shot him an acidic glare and flew away to nurse her wounds. The remaining angel turned now, back toward Feliciano – his heart sped up, and he instantly began to run away, because this angel was after him, and he didn't want to die yet, he was only twenty-one and he still had his whole life ahead of him...

But his legs gave out, and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. He crawled forward with what little strength he had left in his arms. The footsteps behind him were getting louder, and he couldn't escape, he was going to die, and –

"...Feliciano?"

That voice sounded familiar, but from where? Feliciano stopped moving and let himself lie face-down on the ground, his breath coming out in tired gasps. A tentative hand brushed against the Italian's arm. Slowly, gently, he was rolled over onto his back, where his eyes instantly met those he had dreamed of every day since they had gone.

"_Ludwig_?"

* * *

**_Grazie (Italian): Thank you_**

**_Sono troppo giovane per morire, per favore, mio fratello e il mio amico sono probabilmente molto preoccupato per me, solo che non mi uccidere, qualsiasi cosa, ma che, per favore (Italian): I'm too young to die, please, my brother and my friend are probably very worried about me, just do not kill me anything but that, please._**

_Okay, so here's the latest chapter. I really hope I'm doing okay, and that I'm not moving too fast! I mean, most of the story takes place amongst angels and stuff, so we're kinda just getting introduced to this AU finally. Speaking of which, surprise! it's an Angel AU!_

_I'm working on drawing the cover to this story now, hopefully I'll have it done soon. I'm also posting my Angel AU pictures on to my deviantArt account, on which I go under the same name. Feel free to check it out!_

_Also, free cookies to anyone who can tell me who the scary lady is!_

_Now, I feel I should just get something said here and now, just in case someone takes something the wrong way. This story is not written from a religious standpoint. I simply like people with wings. Personally, I am currently undecided/not religious, but I can respect and accept anyone's religions, be them Christian, Muslim, Jewish, anything. I just want it to be said that _**these angels are not directly correlated to a God or deity of any sort**_, _**and are not to be taken as such**_. An explanation on these angels will be given later in the story. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story from here on out._


	5. So This Is Our Reunion

"_And when I saw you again, it was like a new life had been breathed into me. For you were still as fascinating now as you had been before."_

Both men froze. Feliciano couldn't breathe; his breath was caught in his throat, and his heart nearly stopped, because _Ludwig_ was kneeling down in the mud beside him. Ludwig, with his blonde hair and his intense blue eyes. Feliciano blinked. He had to make sure Ludwig was actually here, and not a figment of his imagination. Once again, Feliciano asked, "Ludwig? Is that you?"

Ludwig nodded curtly, but the look in his eyes told Feliciano he was just as surprised at seeing the brunette here as he had been to see the blonde. Feliciano pushed to sit up, but the rough treatment of his body left him without energy, and his arm gave out almost immediately. Suddenly, Ludwig's strong arm was behind around Feliciano's back, supporting him. Ludwig looked around warily, and then barked something at someone out of Feliciano's range of vision – he couldn't tell exactly what it was he said, though it still sounded English – before turning his attention back to the Italian in the mud.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry, but I have to get you out of this place. It's not safe here."

Feliciano nodded, slightly dumbfounded.

Ludwig placed his other arm in the crook of Feliciano's legs behind his knees, resituated the arm on his back, then raised the Italian off the ground steadily. A tint of color might have spread to his cheeks, but it was too dark and the rain was too thick for him to be certain. Ludwig tightened his grip on Feliciano's small form, then took a few steps back. He gave Feliciano a concerned gaze, then leaned in and whispered, "…are you ready?"

Feliciano watched Ludwig with wide eyes, and he felt himself growing anxious. "Um…for what?"

"For flight."

Feliciano couldn't respond to that. What did Ludwig mean,_ flight_? But he trusted the other man, so he whimpered a quiet "yeah". Ludwig's muscles tensed and he started running forward, causing Feliciano to grab ahold of Ludwig's shirt and close his eyes. And then, Ludwig jumped. Feliciano felt as Ludwig left the ground, but for some reason, he didn't come back – instead, he kept going higher. Feliciano felt as Ludwig's chest beat powerfully as his muscles flexed and contracted, and when Feliciano opened his eyes, he instantly wished he hadn't.

The earth was growing smaller. The glimpse Feliciano had caught before squeezing his eyes shut was of the treetops and people small enough they could have fit in a dollhouse. His fists clenched involuntarily in the fabric of Ludwig's shirt, and he whimpered. Rain pattered against his face, and the winds howled, but none of it seemed to deter Ludwig and his flight. Regardless, he found he didn't even care how any of this was happening. All he knew was he was way off the ground, and if he fell, he was a goner. It had been almost a full five minutes of flying before the movements evened out, the unfamiliar beats settled into a rhythm, and Ludwig spoke.

"Feliciano, are you alright? You aren't…afraid of heights, are you?"

Feliciano nodded into Ludwig's chest, refusing to open his eyes. The other's hold on him tightened in an attempt to soothe him.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you. And I'm keeping us lower to the ground due to the lightning, anyway."

Feliciano nodded again, fear snatching away his voice. But, this _was_ Ludwig who was here, holding him. And for some reason, Feliciano trusted the man whole heartedly. So, in an attempt to keep Ludwig talking, to forget about his current situation, he asked, "How are we…um…?"

Ludwig chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. "Feliciano, can you open your eyes, just for a moment? You don't have to look down; just up."

Feliciano opened one of his eyes just a crack, to where he could see Ludwig's shirt in his face. As he opened it wider, he caught more of Ludwig, and he tilted his head up until he could see the other's face. The man's blue eyes shone with worry, determination, and…was that amusement? Feliciano huffed, but asked nonetheless, "What now?"

"Look over my shoulder."

Feliciano furrowed his brow at the strange request, but did so anyway. He gasped in surprise as soon as he had. "Oh my goodness, Ludwig, are those_ wings_? Ludwig, when did you grow wings?!"

Ludwig gave Feliciano an amused quirk of the lips. "Are you telling me you didn't notice them until just now?"

Feliciano blushed in embarrassment as he remembered being saved by the winged man before. Sure, it only made sense that that man had been Ludwig and hadn't teleported away or anything, but… "But, Ludwig didn't have wings the first time we met!"

Ludwig shrugged the best he could with a man in his arms and wings beating behind his shoulders. "I did, though. I just never let you see them."

"Ve?"

"Angels can hide their wings. It's kind of… like magic, I suppose. It's good for when we want to look human."

The idea was so straightforward, yet so completely out of this world, Feliciano had a hard time wrapping his mind around it all. He figured he'd have to sort through all this later, so he set this particular topic to the side for now. With a familiar silence hanging over them once more, Feliciano resumed hiding his face in Ludwig's shirt. The rain around them slowed as they flew, and finally stopped, the clouds ahead clearing away and giving Feliciano a glimpse of the moon once more. Ludwig hadn't spoken another word after their last conversation, instead opting to stare forward with a determined gaze. Feliciano had risked a peek or two at the sky around him, but for the better part of the flight, had kept his eyes tightly shut. When Feliciano felt a change in Ludwig's wingbeats, he opened one eye and looked up curiously.

"We're here, so I'm going to land, okay?"

Ludwig's wingbeats sped up as he neared the ground, keeping the two from simply crashing to the earth below. Dust kicked up as he slowly and gently lowered them to the ground, keeping his firm grip on Feliciano until his feet were flat on the surface. He carefully maneuvered Feliciano until the Italian's feet met the floor as well, but Ludwig held Feliciano's form with his hands, steadying him.

"Do you think you can stand?"

Feliciano nodded and sent Ludwig a quick smile. "Ve, I think so!"

Ludwig let go of Feliciano's arms and let his hands lower to his sides, watching as Feliciano took a tentative step forward. Instantly he wobbled and almost fell, but Ludwig managed to catch the underneath of his arm just in time to stop him from hitting the ground. Feliciano chuckled quietly, then with Ludwig's support, made his way over to a place to sit. They were in an old children's park in a wooded area, cut off by a metal fence which was probably locked at this hour. Ludwig led Feliciano over to a small swing seat, and it creaked softly as Feliciano sat himself down. Ludwig remained standing and backed away, surveying his surroundings most likely to see if anyone else was around. From where he was sitting, the Italian could finally let himself take in Ludwig's figure. It was apparent not much had changed in a year, though his wounds had long closed up and were now represented by only faded white scars. He seemed as muscular and strong as before, if not a tad burlier, and from what he had seen before, his eyes hadn't changed a bit, either. However, the most notable difference was, of course, his wings. Large and powerful, the white-feathered appendages protruded from his back, just between the shoulder blades. The tips almost dragged along the ground in graceful sweeps, instead just lightly brushing the grass as he turned. They were beautiful. Ludwig turned and walked back toward Feliciano, who noticed with a start that he had been staring, and aptly felt heat rise to his cheeks. He lowered his head as Ludwig returned.

"I think it's safe here. I've never run into anyone in this place before, but it doesn't hurt to be careful." Upon seeing the Italian with his head downturned, eyes fixated on his own shoes, Ludwig's tone grew concerned. "Feliciano, are you okay?" A pause. "_Mein Gott_, your injuries! Are you hurting anywhere? Is there any bleeding?"

Ludwig neared closer and frantically began to look Feliciano over for any signs of serious damage, but Feliciano quickly shook his head. "No, No, I'm okay! I really am, it's just…"

Ludwig took a step back, watching Feliciano's face with a worried look. "It's just…what?"

Feliciano averted his gaze again and silently thanked the mud for its ability to hide the blush that was no doubt betraying him. "It's just…your wings. They're really pretty."

It was now Ludwig's turn to blush, though he tried to hide it with a cough into his hand. "A-Ah, that's right…you're probably not used to seeing things like this, huh?" He turned a little, hiding Feliciano's view of the feathers some. "If you'd like, I can hide them…"

Feliciano almost jumped out of his seat on the swing. "No!" Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise, and Feliciano sat back again and started fidgeting with his hands. "I mean, no…they're great. I like looking at them, so don't hide them, please…"

Ludwig blinked, but made no move to argue. He stood in silence for a few moments before Feliciano spoke up again.

"A-Actually…can I touch them?"

"Hmm?"

Feliciano shifted, unsure if the question was a strange thing to ask an angel or not. He wouldn't know, but he desperately hoped he wasn't breaking some scary angel code or something. "Y-Your, uh, wings. Can I feel them?"

Ludwig's face quirked into a lopsided smile. "Sure," he chuckled, moving over and spreading one of his wings in order to make it easier for Feliciano to reach. Tentatively, and with a worried glance back at Ludwig to make sure it was okay, Feliciano leaned forward and brushed the feathers with his of the corner of his eyes, Feliciano saw Ludwig flinch, but the blonde made no move to stop him. The Italian hesitated, then moved closer again and carefully placed his palm onto the wing. Feliciano's eyes widened.

"Ludwig, they're so soft!" He exclaimed, turning to look back at Ludwig with an excited expression. Ludwig blushed a little, scratching the back of his head with averted eyes. With any nervousness washed from his mind, Feliciano stroked the wing, giggling softly the entire time. He ran his fingers over each of the feathers, one by one. The wing quivered under his touch, but even without it moving, Feliciano could feel how strong it was. He slowly spread one of the feathers out and examined it. The single feather was almost three-fourths the length of his arm, and his eyes grew large in surprise.

All the while, Ludwig watched him, his face unreadable save for the tiniest hint of amusement that graced his eyes. He would flinch slightly when the Italian's fingers touched, but for the most part, he remained still; eventually, seeing as how it seemed Feliciano could go on admiring his feathery appendage forever, he spoke up in a quiet voice. "Hey, Feliciano…"

The brunette paused and looked toward Ludwig, a feather caught mid-pet between his hands. "Ve? What is it, Ludwig?"

Ludwig fixed him with a hard stare, his eyes narrowing in a serious expression. "What were you doing out there?"

"Ve, I had to work late and got caught in the storm."

"No, no…" Ludwig's hand moved in a terse gesture as he waved the answer aside. "I mean, out there. On the battlefield."

Feliciano lowered his gaze to where his hand rest on Ludwig's wing. His expression unusually concerned, he took a few moments before answering in a shaky voice, "I…I heard gunshots."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the other man. "So you ran _toward_ the sound of violence?"

Feliciano hesitated, then nodded. Strangely, he offered no more comments on the subject. Ludwig was just about to prod when the Italian offered his voice once more.

"Ludwig, why did that angel lady attack me? Was it because I found out she was an angel?"

Ludwig's brow creased as he paused, thinking over his words with a pensive gaze at the sky. He leaned back and sat against the children's rock-climbing wall. The action removed the wing Feliciano had been petting from his reach, despite his yelp of protest. Ludwig ran an exhausted hand through his hair, sighing. "That's…part of the reason, yes."

Feliciano tilted his head, watching Ludwig with curious eyes. "Ve…what's the other part?"

In that moment, leaned against a wall with dirt painting his face as his brow furrowed in thought, Feliciano couldn't help but think Ludwig looked suddenly quite tired. Tired from…whatever it was he had been dealing with. Ludwig's eyes slowly rose to meet his, and the stark blue seemed heavy with exhaustion. "Feliciano, we aren't the angels you've probably been imagining all this time. We aren't all…good people."

"So…the lady who attacked me was bad?"

"That's not really true, either."

Feliciano stared confusedly at Ludwig, who shook his head and straightened up again. "Look, it's…a long story. We'll save it for another time." His blue eyes ran up and down Feliciano's seated figure, filled with concern. "But right now, you should get some rest. You've been through a lot tonight."

Feliciano paused, wanting to deny it, to stay up with Ludwig more, but his eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to hold up, so he nodded weakly. Ludwig moved forward and offered the Italian his hand for support. Feliciano stared down at it, and he noticed immediately how rough his palm was, and the fine scars that were won through numerous battles. Ludwig had been through much, much more – Feliciano had barely survived one night, and that was only thanks to the man standing before him. He hesitantly took Ludwig's hand, and his fingers curled up to take ahold of the smaller man's. Ludwig then wrapped his other arm around Feliciano's torso and led him to a small crevice in the children's buildings, which was sheltered from the wind and weather by walls and a ceiling. Ludwig helped sit Feliciano down in one of the corners, and then started to back away. Feliciano's anxiety started kicking in again at seeing Ludwig leave. His breathing sped up, his eyes widened, and his mind raced. He quickly reached out and grabbed Ludwig's hand, keeping him from taking another step away.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked up into Ludwig's face, fear written in his eyes. "Ludwig, don't leave me alone, please…I can't stand being alone…"

He knew he was being selfish and pathetic. He knew it, but here, in this unfamiliar place, hurt and tired, the last thing he wanted to do was be on his own. Ludwig gave him a helpless look, like he wasn't sure what to do. But then, something incredible happened.

"Move over."

Feliciano blinked, confused, but did as he was told. Ludwig settled himself beside the smaller man, nestling in against the hard plastic wall, and draped one of his wings neatly behind Feliciano's back. The tips curled around and served as a sort of blanket, and Feliciano watched with huge eyes. He whipped his head around to face Ludwig, who was shifting around nervously. He seemed caught between giving Feliciano the peace of mind he needed, and following his instincts and fleeing from the unfamiliar human touch. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and pulled Feliciano close, their shared space less cramped that way. Feliciano felt heat rise to his face at the close proximity, but when he saw Ludwig's do the same, he laughed.

"I'm glad Ludwig isn't afraid of me anymore."

Ludwig opened an eye to glare at the Italian. "I was never afraid of you."

Feliciano hummed to himself and lowered his head into Ludwig's side. "Ve…well, what are you afraid of, then?"

Ludwig didn't respond. Feliciano hugged the wing that was draped over him closer and savored the feel of the feathers between his fingers. The two sat like that for a while in silence, which Ludwig broke only once more.

"I'll keep watch. Go ahead and get to sleep."

The Italian sighed and nodded into Ludwig's side. Despite being almost complete strangers, Feliciano felt he had known Ludwig his whole life. Against what was normally considered better judgment, the Italian trusted him.

He was asleep before his eyes were closed.

* * *

_So, I hoped I didn't disappoint with this chapter! They're still both not even sure if they're friends or not, but there's definitely something going on here hehe. Also, please tell me I'm not the only person who would never let go if my friend had wings. Honestly I wouldn't be able to stop petting them, so I'd probably look like a creeper. Oh well._

_And for those of you who guessed who the scary lady was, almost all of you were right ;) And she'll make her appearance again later, too. we haven't seen the last of her!_

_I'll start working on the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! Thanks again to all of you who continue reading!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me in any way shape or form. The story is my idea, however._


	6. The Walk Home

"_I really wanted you to stay with me this time. I didn't want you to leave, to go to some faraway place. I wanted you here, at my side, where we could laugh together, as friends."_

It was the sound of the birds that finally awoke Feliciano from his seemingly endless slumber. The Italian opened his eyes a crack and was met with warm sunlight. At first, he wondered if he had fallen asleep under his tree again. Oh no. That meant Lovino was going to yell at him, and he didn't want to be yelled at this early in the morning.

When his brown eyes opened wider, however, the sight was not that of his neighborhood at all. He saw hard, brown plastic forming an almost-box around him, and beyond that, a chain-link fence. Beyond even that were green trees and a long river. It wasn't a place Feliciano was familiar with, and as he wracked his brain for answers, he felt himself growing worried. He tried to sit up, to see where he was and how to get home, but a sharp pain ran through his back, causing him to cry out in surprise. Why was he so sore? At a small stinging on his cheek, he lifted his fingers to his face. The skin there was uneven, and he flinched at his own touch. Withdrawing his hand, he tried to remember where he had gotten that cut on his face.

_Antonio's house, a call from work, staying late, running home, a storm, the scary lady…_

The scary lady.

With wings.

And a knife.

Feliciano paused as the memories from last night came flooding back to him. _The scary lady with knives caught him, but someone fought her off, then Ludwig…_

Ludwig had saved him, and flied him off to this place. Where this was remained a mystery, but Feliciano felt himself relaxing back up against the wall. He still couldn't quite come to believe it. He hadn't seen Ludwig in an entire year, but when he did, he found out that Ludwig was actually an angel. It still seemed a little hard to believe, but he figured his current state of weakness spoke for itself. That hadn't been a dream.

Feliciano's senses became more alert as he looked around. Ludwig had brought him here, but so far, he saw no sign of the other man. With worry beginning to prick at the edges of his mind, Feliciano once again tried to sit up. As he did, he felt something under the palm of his hand. Looking down, a small, white feather sat, as if it were waiting for Feliciano to pick it up. The Italian's nimble fingers plucked the feather from the ground and brought it up to his face, where he inspected it curiously. It was the same pure white as Ludwig's wings had been the night before. The memory of Ludwig settling down beside him and holding him close flashed through Feliciano's mind, but without any hint as to where Ludwig was currently, Feliciano didn't know what to feel.

Ludwig wouldn't leave him again…would he? The thought ran through Feliciano's mind, and as unwanted as it may have been, it was completely plausible. Maybe Ludwig had to get back to whatever he was doing the night before. Maybe something came up and he couldn't stay.

_Maybe he left as soon as you were asleep in order to get away from you._

Feliciano shook his head at the dark thought, but his anxiety was quickly overcoming his sense of mind, and he forced himself to his feet, despite his body's protests. Once he crawled out of the small space, he stumbled to a standing position and looked around. There was no sign of his blonde hair or stark blue eyes anywhere, Feliciano realized with a start. So he had left. Ludwig had left again after a whole year of waiting, and he hadn't even bothered to say goodbye this time.

_See, little Feli? He's got more important things to do than stay with you._

Oh, how he hated that voice in his head. Feliciano felt tears form in his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. He knew it was right, that Ludwig already had enough to deal with without someone like him dragging him down, but…

…But he at least wanted to be able to say goodbye…

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano's breath caught in his throat as he turned around. Ludwig was standing there, watching him with a curious gaze; his wings were no longer visible, but Feliciano barely paid any attention, instead running over and throwing himself at the larger man. Ludwig stumbled backward upon being tackled but kept his footing. He stared down at the Italian who had wrapped himself around his waist, his face buried in the fabric of Ludwig's clothes.

"Feliciano, you really shouldn't jump at someone like that-"

"Ludwig…"

The voice was muffled, but Ludwig managed to hear it anyway. Concerned, he tilted Feliciano's head up. Tears were lightly running down Feliciano's face, mixing with the dirt and blood caked to his skin. He watched Ludwig with watery eyes before snapping his eyes shut and hiding his face in Ludwig's shirt once more.

"I-I thought L-Ludwig left me again, and h-he didn't even say goodbye, he ju-just l-left me all al-alone…" Feliciano cried, his voice shaky and muffled.

Ludwig stared at the smaller man at his waist, unsure of how to go about comforting him. Slowly and awkwardly, he lowered his arms to pat Feliciano's back in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "W-Well, I didn't, ah…leave you, so it's okay, you don't have to cry. Don't cry, Feliciano…"

The Italian sniffled and looked up to meet Ludwig's eyes, which were staring back helplessly. Feliciano nodded and took a step away, wiping his sleeve over his eyes to rid his face of tears. Some of the dirt came off and smudged on his sleeve, but he didn't particularly care. He winced upon rubbing the cut on his face, however.

Ludwig noticed Feliciano's reaction and watched him with concerned eyes. He bent down a little and reached out, lightly brushing some of the dirt away from the wound. Upon feeling Ludwig's touch on his face, Feliciano froze, staring up at the angel with wide eyes. Ludwig backed away slightly, but his brow was furrowed in thought. "We still need to take care of your wounds, don't we."

"Ve? It's just a scratch, Ludwig, it'll be fine."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano as though he'd gone mad. "And your other injuries? If they get infected, Feliciano, it'll be bad news. We need to get you back to your house, where you can clean yourself up properly."

At the suggestion, Feliciano smiled for the first time that morning. "Ve, Ludwig's really nice, isn't he? Ludwig, you're like my guardian angel or something," Feliciano laughed. Ludwig made no indication he intended to reply, instead just taking Feliciano's hand and walking toward the exit of the playground. Feliciano stumbled after him, quiet laughter still escaping his lips. Ludwig opened the gate and motioned for Feliciano to go through, then followed suit. The gate clanged shut behind the two men as Ludwig once more took the lead, walking through what was probably a park towards some unknown destination. His laughter having died down, Feliciano now found himself faced with a somewhat awkward silence as he trailed behind Ludwig like a stray cat waiting for food. If only to start a conversation, Feliciano asked, "So, we're not flying, then?"

Ludwig didn't look back. "No. If I were to fly above a town in broad daylight, especially with another man in my arms, I'm sure I would attract attention."

Feliciano cocked his head at that. "Ve…so, if I was a girl, Ludwig would fly then?"

Feliciano watched as Ludwig's ears burned red, and when he turned to face the Italian, he saw the rest of his face was flushed, too. "Your gender has nothing to do with it!"

Feliciano giggled to himself as he stared at Ludwig's face. For someone so strong and stoic, he sure blushed easily. Still, through some inherent generosity on his part, Feliciano chose not to tease him further. Instead, he said, "Well, I'm kinda glad we're not flying again, anyway."

"Because of your fear of heights?" Ludwig's attention was once again focused on where he was walking.

"Mhm!" Feliciano nodded, even though Ludwig couldn't see it.

"Why do heights scare you, anyway?"

Feliciano narrowed his eyes in thought. "I dunno. _Fratello_ always said it was because I was dropped on my head as a baby which made me afraid of falling, but I think that's just him being mean. But, I guess I am afraid of falling, so maybe."

Ludwig looked over his shoulder to fix Feliciano with a discerning stare. His eyes burned with some unfathomable emotion, and Feliciano's stomach twisted into knots, and his heart tripped over itself. He was completely entranced, and when Ludwig next spoke, it was with such a strong certainty he had no choice but to believe him.

"We're all afraid of falling, Feliciano. But sometimes, the view alone is worth the risk." He paused and looked up to the dawn sky longingly. "One day, you should see it. Don't close your eyes up there ever again. The sky's too beautiful for that."

Feliciano watched Ludwig as he spoke. Every motion of his face as he talked about what it was like up there in the sky screamed that he would love nothing more than to stretch his wings and fly forever, and Feliciano found himself a bit jealous. Feliciano didn't have wings. If Ludwig took to the sky and never came back, there was no way Feliciano could follow him. "It means a lot to you," he stated in a hushed tone. "Flying, that is."

Ludwig looked back at Feliciano and nodded. "_Ja_, it does."

"Then why don't you? You have wings. You could get away from here, and no one could stop you."

Ludwig's gaze hardened, and he returned his attention to his path. They were finally out of the park area and were on a small dirt road that seemed to go endlessly in two directions. Ludwig did not hesitate as he walked forward. "That's something I've thought about many times, Feliciano. But I always come up with the same answer."

Feliciano didn't necessarily want to pry, but Ludwig didn't speak further, so he pressed on. "What is it?"

"If I leave now, everything I believe in would be pointless. I would be free, but at the same time, trapped in my own cage. That's not the kind of life I want to live, Feliciano."

_Trapped in your own cage, huh?_ Feliciano's gaze lowered to the ground as it moved by at an even pace. Suddenly, Ludwig slowed, and Feliciano almost ran into him. "Ve? What is it, Ludwig?"

Ludwig sent Feliciano a serious look. "When we get back to your place, your brother and the neighbor are going to be there, right?

Feliciano nodded affirmatively.

"When we get there, you can't tell anyone about the angels. Do you understand? If people knew about us, it would be…bad. For everyone."

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "Ve…but, Lovino and Antonio are really good people, Ludwig, and I'm sure they wouldn't tell anybody…"

"I'm sure they wouldn't, Feliciano. Be that as it may, it's for their own good. If they get involved, there's a chance they may be targeted by some of the... less friendly angels." Ludwig's eyes were hard, and Feliciano got the feeling there was no talking him out of this. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Okay, Ludwig. I won't tell."

…

The rest of the walk had been filled with some idle chatter and bouts of silence, but more than once Feliciano had to stop in order to keep himself from stressing his injuries further. At some points Feliciano had even needed to lean on Ludwig for support. Those were usually where the bouts of silence came in. Finally, though, they had reached Feliciano's neighborhood.

"Ve, Ludwig! Now you'll get to see what my house looks like when you're not all scared of everything!"

Ludwig growled under his breath. "For the last time, Feliciano, I was not scared. I was alert. I had no idea what kind of person you were."

Feliciano's face puffed out in annoyance. "You sure seemed scared to me! And anyway, you stole my knife and just about ran me over while I was cooking pasta!"

Ludwig shook his head. He was about to retort, but a loud yell cut him off before he could even begin.

"_FRATELLINO_, YOU JERK!"

Feliciano turned his attention back down the road just in time to get tackled by his darker-haired older brother. Lovino grabbed his little brother's arms and stepped back just enough to take in his appearance. "Whoa, what the hell?! What kind of shit did you manage to get into overnight, Feliciano? I mean, I knew something was wrong when you didn't come home last night, but seriously!"

Feliciano fidgeted a little nervously. "I tried to call you since there was a storm, but you didn't answer your phone."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Stupid piece of shit ran out of battery."

"And Antonio's, too?"

Lovino waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, that jerk fell asleep almost as soon as you left. And anyway, I think he lost his phone again." Then his eyes widened, and he smacked his own forehead. "But that's beside the point! What the hell happened to you last night, Feliciano?"

"I was attacked by these scary people, but Ludwig saved me! You remember Ludwig, right, _fratello_?"

Lovino's eyes widened as he looked at the man standing on Feliciano's left, probably noticing for the first time someone was standing there. Once he registered just who it was he was looking at, his face twisted into a furious snarl and he moved to stand between Ludwig and his brother. "_Vaffanculo_! Get out of here, damn jerk! Get the hell away from my little brother!"

"Wait, wait, Lovi, he saved my life…"

"I don't give a shit if he saved your life or not, he's bad news! He needs to go!"

"But Lovi, that's not fair, he…!"

"LOVIIIII!"

As if the previous chaos wasn't enough, an energetic Spaniard had just so happened to drop by, throwing himself at Lovino and wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist. This started a vicious bout of cursing from Feliciano's older brother, but Feliciano simply turned to Ludwig and smiled like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Ve, Ludwig, when we get inside, do you want me to cook you pasta? I won't burn it this time, so you'll like it even more, I promise!"

Ludwig looked from Feliciano to Lovino and Antonio then back to Feliciano. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head. "Feliciano, we need to take care of your injuries first, remember? Everything else can follow later."

Upon hearing Ludwig speak, Antonio looked up from behind a flailing Italian and smiled. "_Ay caramba_, if it isn't Ludwig! So you did run into Feli again, after all! See, Feliciano? I told you!"

Feliciano smiled and laughed. "Sì! You did!"

"Let go of me you damn jerk!" Lovino snarled from within Antonio's grasp, glaring daggers at Ludwig with a violent look in his eyes.

"But Lovi, you'll just attack Ludwig! And he's our guest, right, Feliciano?" Antonio winked.

"Yeah!"

"There's no way that muscly jerk is going to be a guest in my household! At least not while I'm around!"

To that, Antonio smiled deviously. "Well then, I guess it's settled." At Lovino's confused glare, he rested his chin on the Italian's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You're coming to my house for now. We're going to let these two get all patched up first, sí?"

Whatever indignant reply Lovino had died in his throat as Antonio placed a lazy kiss to the base of his neck. Instead of speaking, his face instantly burned a bright red color and he shoved Antonio off of him with enough force to break a door. He cast one final glance toward Feliciano, sent Ludwig the most dangerous look he could manage right now, then stormed off in the direction of Antonio's house. The Spaniard flashed one last smile at the two.

"I'll hold him for as long as I can, but you should probably hurry. When he gets back, I don't think even I can stay his wrath." And with a laugh, Antonio turned and ran after Lovino, leaving Ludwig and Feliciano standing in the middle of the road like nothing had happened.

Ludwig tried to wipe the concerned look from his face as he turned to Feliciano. "I, ah...I think we should heed your friend's advice. Come on, let's get you inside and patched up."

Feliciano nodded in agreement, the smile on his face never wavering. The brunette bounced down the road with Ludwig trailing behind him, and they passed the tree in the front yard and entered the Vargas house.

This time, when Ludwig walked inside, he didn't try to get away. "Feliciano," he called out to the Italian in front of him. When he turned around with a confused look on his face, Ludwig continued. "Once you're all taken care of, I think I'll take you up on that pasta you said you'll make."

To that, a smile as bright as the sun warmed up Feliciano's face.

* * *

**_Vaffanculo (Italian): Screw you_**

**_Ay caramba (Spanish): Goodness gracious_**

_Here's another chapter of Without Wings! I'm sorry it's been a while, I've been stuck as far as writing this thing goes. I want it to keep being interesting, but I only have one idea for how something's going to end up come the next chapter, but I feel like it may be rushing it..._

_Do you all think I'm moving this along too quickly? If so, please tell me. And if you have any advice on how to pace a story, I'm all ears. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters._


	7. Prelude to a New Life

"_Sometimes, you must leave something you love in order to find something even better."_

To tell the truth, Ludwig was a little nervous.

Okay, perhaps 'uncomfortable' was a better word. Nevertheless, he was on edge. He wasn't used to…well, _people_. He was familiar with the other angels, but they were a group that had watched each other's backs for years – they were completely trustworthy. And while he pretty much trusted Feliciano, he wasn't by any means comfortable with him. Or his family.

Ludwig was had no clue why Lovino seemed to hate him so much, but it was apparent in even the quickest glances and actions the Italian sent Ludwig's way. He seemed prone to large fits of rage and had the foulest mouth the blonde had ever come across, and every time Ludwig even cast a glance over to Feliciano, the man would run over and attempt to maim him.

Antonio, on the other hand, was a friendly man, and his habit of saving Ludwig from dealing with Lovino gave him some credit. However, his infatuation with the Italian brothers was almost too much, and Ludwig felt as though the Spaniard was trying to make him part of this crazy family every time they had spoken. Which, thankfully, had not been often.

Ludwig looked up, torn from his thoughts, as Feliciano walked by, humming a song with a jovial smile that graced his lips. The Italian's bandages shown from underneath his light shirt and traveled down his arms, which had been scratched up from his fight. The scratch on his face was uncovered and already healing, though Ludwig figured it'd end up a faint scar. Ludwig had mentioned the other day that it was impressive to be able to hold off an angel for so long, but upon remembering the event, Feliciano had hidden behind Ludwig's frame and stared up in the sky in fear. He hadn't mentioned it since.

Feliciano turned around to see the angel's eyes fixed on him, and ceased his humming. "Ve, Luddy looks so serious! Does Luddy want pasta? I'd love to cook pasta again, though it's already the middle of the day and I'm going to take my siesta soon. Ludwig should try to take siestas sometime too, maybe then he would want to play more! Although Lovino would probably get out his gun and try to shoot you, and that wouldn't be good, because I have to keep telling him not to shoot guests…"

Ludwig paused, trying to decipher what he'd just heard. Sometimes Feliciano just talked so _fast,_ and it was hard to keep up with his train of thought. He tried to reply in order anyway. "My face is fine. No thanks on the pasta. Siestas are a complete waste of time that could be better spent training or reading. I will _never_ want to "play"...And your brother…owns a _gun_?"

Feliciano nodded cheerfully. "Yup! He almost shot Antonio with it once, but everything ended up okay!"

Ludwig fixed Feliciano with a hard stare before throwing up his hands in the air. "I'm not even going to ask."

Feliciano swayed happily back and forth for a moment before looking behind him to a window. The skies were a sunny, beautiful blue, which Ludwig had been watching idly while thinking. White, puffy clouds floated by on a calm breeze, and an occasional bird flew gracefully by in front of the window. Feliciano's gaze lowered as he turned back to Ludwig, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Ve…Ludwig's going to leave again, isn't he?" His voice sounded heavy and forlorn, and something inside Ludwig twisted in empathy.

That didn't change his answer. "Yes. I have to. I can't leave my allies to fight on alone."

Feliciano nodded, as if he'd expected that already. Ludwig stood and put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to be of some comfort. Suddenly, Feliciano fell forward, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's waist, hiding his face in Ludwig's shirt. The angel froze, unsure of what was happening, and Feliciano's voice was muffled, but he understood.

"I don't want Ludwig to leave again. Can't you stay? I'll miss you if you leave. I'll miss you."

Ludwig pulled Feliciano away from him and looked into his long face, seeing the storm of emotions hidden within those brown eyes. "Feliciano, I have to return. I can't stay here, you know that."

Feliciano nodded slowly, eyes trained on the floor. He then raised his head, looking into Ludwig's face with a determined stare. "Can I go with you?"

Ludwig was thrown for a loop. He hadn't expected a question like that, especially after Feliciano's near-death encounter with an angel. "You know you'll be putting yourself in danger, right?"

There was little hesitation. "Yes," he confirmed, his expression sure and serious.

"You'll become a target, and you can't fight."

"I'm a fast runner, so I can get away easily. And I can learn to fight, too," he responded, voice firm and unwavering. "Please, Ludwig, let me come with you?"

Ludwig scratched the back of his head and sighed. "What about your family?" he asked, trying to give Feliciano a reason to stay. It wasn't so much he didn't want the Italian's company, rather, he was worried about him. Feliciano had already been attacked once, after all.

That argument didn't seem to dissuade Feliciano, however. "Lovino will be okay. He has Antonio."

Ludwig shook his head slowly. Feliciano's eyes grew anxious, and he gave Ludwig the most pleading look he could manage. "Ve, Ludwig, please? _Per favore_?"

Ludwig found he could not deny that face, especially not when his lip began to quiver ever so slightly. With a sigh he relented. "If that's what you really want, I can't stop you. But you have to tell your brother and friend first." Ludwig's jaw tightened. "It wouldn't be fair to them if you left without telling them."

Feliciano nodded, a huge grin lighting up his face. "_Grazie! Grazie, _Ludwig! I'll tell them, I promise!"

And with that, the Italian was out the door, leaving Ludwig to wonder what he'd just gotten himself into.

…

Feliciano was glad Ludwig wasn't going to leave him here again.

Sure, he would miss Lovino and Antonio. He would probably miss them so much it would hurt. Feliciano was by no means stupid, contrary to popular belief. He knew that what he was planning on doing – joining Ludwig and getting himself into the world of angels – was most likely going to be dangerous. But something inside him was screaming, screaming, that he needed to follow Ludwig, that he needed to know what was real and what wasn't.

Because if he didn't follow Ludwig now, he knew he would not be able to take it later.

When Feliciano walked across the street to Antonio's house (where he would undoubtedly find his brother as well) it was with a strange sort of grim excitement, baring himself both for loneliness and a grand adventure.

He got up to the wooden door and gave it a few light knocks, and stepped back as the door opened to reveal a drowsy-looking Antonio. The Spaniard rubbed his eyes before recognizing his neighbor, a handsome smile lighting up his face when he did.

"_Hola,_ Feli! _İ__Buenos días!"_

Feliciano laughed, "Ve, but Antonio, it's already nearly three in the afternoon!"

Antonio had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head with an ashamed chuckle. "Ah, is it really? Lovino wouldn't stop complaining about your friend last night; he kept me up for so long. Speaking of which, I think he's still asleep." Antonio glanced behind him, and then turned around again with a start. "Oh, _lo siento_, Feliciano! Come on in!"

Feliciano followed the Spaniard's advice and walked inside the familiar house. He came to a stop about halfway into the living room, taking in his surroundings. How long would it be until he saw this house again, he wondered. He suddenly grew fidgety as he tried to come up with a good way to break the news to his friend and brother. Antonio seemed to notice his uncertainty, and pat the Italian's back comfortingly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, _amigo?_"

"Ve…" Feliciano turned to look back at Antonio with a slightly anxious gaze. "…Is there any way you can wake up my _fratello_?"

Antonio simply grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, Feli. I'll have him down here in a few minutes." As the Spaniard proceeded to walk up the stairs to his bedroom, he called back, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while you wait!"

Feliciano watched until Antonio was out of sight before he looked once more around the living room. Ever since his brother and Antonio had begun dating, this house had almost become a true second home to him. In actuality, both Italians usually spent their time over here – it was larger and more stylish, and there were multiple rooms the Spaniard had within that even he himself didn't bother to use. Everything about it was familiar to Feliciano, and leaving it would also mean leaving the people within it. But he reasoned again and again that it was a step he was willing to take. Once more the question of why this whole angel business was so important to him popped into his head, but he pushed it away. He had to trust his heart on this one, and that was all there was to it.

Suddenly, a furious yell echoed from upstairs, followed by the sound of something breaking and a long bout of violent swearing. The next thing Feliciano knew, Antonio tumbled down the stairs and ended up lying face-first at their foot, muttering some complaint or other.

Feliciano ran to Antonio's side worriedly, but was beaten by a grumpier-than-usual Lovino, who nudged Antonio's side with his foot. Lazily, he turned his attention to his brother standing a few feet away, and gave an irritated "Oh, it's you" as his only words of greeting. He then nudged Antonio with his foot again. "Hey tomato jerk, get up and make me breakfast, will ya?"

Antonio mumbled something into the carpet unintelligibly, then rolled over onto his back, giving Lovino an exhausted gaze. "Lovi, what was that for?" he half-whined, almost to himself.

Lovino's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "For waking me up like a freaking dog, you idiot."

"But Lovi likes morning kisses!" Antonio objected animatedly from his place on the floor.

"Not being licked to death. Breakfast. Now."

Antonio sighed, then stood to his feet slowly and turned to Feliciano. "Lovi, I think Feli had something he wanted to say. Can we let him speak before I make breakfast, at least?"

Lovino grumbled something under his breath that Feliciano couldn't quite catch. But then he answered with a, "Fine, whatever," and turned his attention on his brother almost impatiently.

With two pairs of eyes trained on him, Feliciano felt his nerves begin to take over, but he took a deep breath and simply said, "I'm going away for a while."

Lovino and Antonio could do nothing but stare blankly at Feliciano, as if they hadn't heard what he'd just told them. With a nervous laugh, Antonio spoke. "Ah, Feli…did I hear that right? Did you…say you're leaving?"

Feliciano nodded.

"What the hell."

Lovino practically growled at his younger brother. "What the hell, Feliciano? Where did this come from?"

"Well, um, you see-"

"If this is because of that muscly jerk I swear to God –"

"Lovino."

Lovino stopped mid-sentence at the serious tone in Antonio's voice. The Spaniard nodded to Feliciano and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Lovino, why don't we give Feliciano a chance to explain? He must have a good reason, isn't that right, Feli?"

Feliciano gave him a nervous smile. "Ve…_grazie_, Antonio…" Feliciano gulped, and somewhere in the back of his mind he prayed that Lovino wouldn't maim him by the end of this. "So…Ludwig is leaving again. And I… I'm following him."

If looks could kill, Lovino would have murdered Feliciano by now and thrown his body in the ditch. The pure look of disapproval on his brother's face made Feliciano shiver involuntarily, and he shrunk back.

"Feliciano. Do you have _any_ idea what you're getting yourself into?" Lovino stepped closer to Feliciano, and his lips were almost raised in an animalistic snarl. "He's bad news, Feliciano! The last time you came across him you ended up like this-"Lovino jabbed his bandaged chest with his finger "-and now you want to _follow him around?_ What the HELL gives you the notion that this is a good idea?!"

Feliciano tried to look back at Lovino, tried to give him the most determined face he could manage, but had a feeling he failed horribly. "V-Ve…Lovino, this is…"

"Feliciano…" Antonio brought the attention in the room back to himself for a moment, watching the Italians with a worried gaze. "Feliciano, isn't this going a little too far? I agree with Lovino on this one. Ludwig…gets into some dangerous stuff. I don't know what it is he does, but just look at what happened to you. Are you ready for something like this?"

Feliciano looked down at his bandaged arms, holding them out before him below his waist. "I…this is something I have to do. I don't know why yet, but please, please, trust me. This means a lot to me, I…I can't let him go again, not without answers, so…"

Suddenly, Lovino sighed. Feliciano braced himself for another verbal assault, but instead, Lovino took his brother's hands in his own and looked down at the bandages with him. "Feliciano…are you really sure about this?"

Stunned, Feliciano could only barely nod. "Yes."

Lovino waited a few seconds, then grabbed Feliciano and enveloped him in a tight hug. Feliciano couldn't see his brother's face, but he felt him trembling slightly. "L-Lovino…?

The older Italian pushed himself back, holding Feliciano an arm's distance away to get a good look at his face. "Go, Feliciano. Just…take care of yourself, okay? No way in hell am I going to forgive you if you come back to me dead."

Feliciano blinked. He wondered if he was hearing this right. _Lovino _was telling him that he could actually _leave _with _Ludwig_? With his voice stolen from him, he stiffly began to make his way back to the front door, looking back at the two men the entire time.

"And hey, Feliciano."

Feliciano turned his attention once more on the green-eyed Italian.

"Remember, you'll always be my _fratellino_."

And with a sad smile, Feliciano nodded in affirmation and stepped out the door.

Antonio watched the scene unfold, and even after Feliciano left, Lovino did not move. Slowly, gently, the Spaniard came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Lovino flinched slightly, not because of Antonio's touch, but rather because he hadn't noticed him. Quietly, as if afraid to break the silence, Antonio asked, "Why did you let him leave?"

Lovino's stare remained fixed on the door as he answered. "I just want my little brother to be happy."

And then a tear slid down Lovino's cheek, and then another, and another, until he slumped to the ground as sobs wracked his body. Antonio remained steadfast, Lovino's silent companion.

* * *

**_Per favore (Italian): Please_**

**_Grazie (Italian): Thank you_**

**_Buenos días (Spanish): Good morning (literally "good day", but is used for morning greetings)_**

_Here's another update, friends! Thanks again for all who read even a little bit of my story, I'll try and get some more chapters up as soon as possible!_


End file.
